Dear Oz and Alice
by Cyokie Revott
Summary: It's been a hundred years, and he wants to tell them everything. Takes place sometime a bit before the epilogue but also way after the last Retrace. Minor Oz x Gilbert on Gilbert's side with Oz's side not expanded on.


Dear Oz Vessalius and Alice Baskerville,

Hello. It feels weird to be writing this, since I don't even know if I'll be alive by the time you get to see it. (Damn, it hurts to say that. It hurts to even think about it.) But I guess I should let you guys know about this.

I'm sure you've guessed who this is by now. (And if you haven't, just look at who signed it at the bottom.) It's been a hundred years since I've seen you two, and I decided, not very long after you died, to write a book. A series, more like.

I know. It sounds weird, or stupid, or whatever. (Weird for Oz, stupid for Alice, I'm guessing.) But you don't even know the details yet. It's about us. It's a series of records of what happened since you (Oz) fell into the Abyss. In order to fill in things that I didn't know and parts where I wasn't there, I got help from the others. But…there's also an epilogue, and that tells you (both of you) anything important that happened while you were gone.

I missed you guys more than you can imagine. I can't wait to see you again, but I guess I'll have to.

I wish there had been another way for you to save us all, but I suppose there wasn't. If I was in your place, I probably would have been selfish and made the whole world die together rather than sacrificing myself to save it.

(Don't judge me. Come on, you've got to admit that's a hard decision!)

But, as usual, you were both selfless to the end, and I truly admire that.

There are two sections coming up specifically for each of you. I'd tell you not to read each other's sections, but I know it's useless for some nosy people (I'm looking at you, Stupid Rabbit).

 **Alice**

What do I call you now? I think I should be calling you Alice, but should I still call you Stupid Rabbit? I guess you're not even the rabbit of this group.

You know what? I'm going to call you Alice here. But I can't make any promises for when I see you again. (If I'm alive by the time you and Oz return to this world.)

Anyway! Putting the whole name thing aside, you're annoying as hell, and I just want to let you know that I'm really happy you died and that I got a break from seeing you for a century.

I'm kidding.

Well, sort of. I'm not happy you died. But the last part is kind of true.

I'm not really sure what to say to you. You're like my sister, I guess. (Can you legitimately be considered my sister, since we were both raised by Glen-sama?) I kind of miss yelling at you, and your endless whining for me to make you meat.

I don't know. I'm not good at this, and especially not with you. You get the point, right?

See you later, Alice.

(I mean, see you later if I'm still alive. You know how it works.)

(Okay, okay, I'll stop. Because I know Oz is probably reading your section even though he shouldn't be and that he's going to scold me for saying all this stuff to you and also for saying I might die.)

(Not because of you. I don't care what you say.)

 **Oz**

Yes, Oz, I know you read Alice's section. And Alice is probably reading yours over your shoulder right now. (You have no idea how many halfhearted Alice insults I'm holding back right now because I know you won't like them, Oz. You can thank me later.)

Alice, you'd better leave now. I'm serious. I'm going to say things that you're not supposed to be hearing. (Reading?)

Yeah, you're not leaving.

Fine, but you'd better not say anything about this when we see each other again.

(If I—oh, oops. Sorry Oz.)

Okay, anyway. Oz, you have no idea how much I missed you.

(YES, ALICE, I AM GOING TO GET ALL MUSHY AND ANNOYING AND YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO EITHER DEAL WITH IT OR LEAVE.)

(I'm sorry, Oz! I just can't help it! Do you not see how annoying she is?!)

Like, seriously. Ten years is one thing, but a hundred years? I know I said that they weren't very different, but I was kind of, you know, lying.

But this time was still better. Last time, I wasn't sure if I'd ever get you back. Everybody kept telling me I had to move on and that you were gone forever, but you know I could never do that.

This time, everybody knew you were coming back for sure. So the waiting was a little more bearable.

I don't think you know how much I adore you. I think you think you know, but you don't really know. (Does that make sense?)

Honestly, I'm not sure how you haven't seen through me by now. I'm really obvious. I'm the most obvious person in the world.

And it's probably not a good idea to put this here when I know Alice is reading this right now, but it's about time I told you.

I love you. I love you more than is appropriate for a servant to love his master or for a best friend to love his best friend or for a guy to love a guy…

(Vomiting yet, Alice?)

(I hope you are.)

(I'm SORRY, Oz.)

(If either of you use this against me.)

(I will hurt you.)

With love (TWO DIFFERENT KINDS OF LOVE, ALICE),

Gilbert Nightray/Seaweed Head


End file.
